Snow White And Rose Red
by BarbieHale
Summary: What if Snow White and Belle were cousins and Belle and Rumplestiltskin met before the ogre wars What if she was never caught by the queen and after Rumple kicked her out she went with Snow and the dwarves. In SB Lacy French works at the libary and is friends with Ruby and Mary Margret. She's always had a crush old Mr Gold, But why when Emma comes she starts to act on her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Snow White And Rose Red

By: BarbieHale

This is my 1st ever OUAT fic so please go lightly. While watching Once on DVD before I started thinking about Snow and Belle. They are both my fave characters on the show ( well female that is) and I thought why not write a fan fic bout them. I have a short attention span but I am very certain I will finish this fic.

I don't really know if this will be some king of one-shot or a full story yet. Depends on the amount of reviews I get.

* * *

- In A Royal Boarding School -

In a dorm room the size of a peasants whole house a beautiful dark-haired 16-year-old was whining to her friend about a sleepover of some kind taking place in the Boarding Schools library, according to the princess all the girls were going to be there.

"Please Belle!" Snow White wailed throwing her hands up in the air, but her brunette friend just stubbornly shook her head, her eyes not leaving the book she was reading. Snow dropped next to Belle on her bed "Why not Belle?" She whined.

Belle didn't look up when she answed. "I don't feel well." She said simply. Belle knew this sleepover was something the other girls had planned for her and her cousin Snow White's birthday that they shared. Today her and Snow both turned 16 and Belle -not being a fan of much attention- was determined not to share the spotlight, she would happily give all of it to Snow but unfortunately Snow White had other ideas.

Snow let out a very unladylike snort. "Thats a lie and you know it! Come on Belle! This is are last year her at Shorewood, when we turn seventeen we'll both be shipped of to our kingdoms again and we'll only get to see each other at those damn balls. Please Belle? For me?" Snow begged pouting.

Belle looked up and caved at the sight of her cousin that was more like a sister. "You can bring you're book." Snow erged. A few seconds ticked by before Belle sighed and sat up.

Smiling, Snow jumped up so fast she almost fell over in her purple ball gown. Belle got up a lot more gracefully than Snow did and smoothed out her own yellow/gold dress.

"Well then come on!" Belle smiled to Snow and they made their way to the library giggling the way their while swapping gossip that they hured about the other girls that attended their school.

"Yes well I think Abigail should dial back on the spoiled rich girl act." Belle said. It was no mystery that Belle didn't really like people who only cared about material possessions and their looks. Both of those traits Princess Abigail had, she was most known for her greed and vanity.

Snow White smiled at her best friend "Well then Belle why are you so nice to her then, if you think so little of her?" Belle shot her an icy glear.

"Just because Abigail is awful to other does not mean I should become her myself. By being awful to her then I'm no better." Belle explained to Snow.

"Well we can't deny that she has nice hair." Snow laughed, Belle cracked a smile "Yeah, Snow! I can definitely see you as a blonde." Belle said sarcastically pulling lightly on Snow White's long, raven black hair.

Snow let out a small giggle "All seriousness, I don't think you'd look bad being a blond either Belle." Snow said nudging Belle's arm.

They arrived at the door of the library. "Ready Snow? "Snow smiled at Belle. "Of course" Snow said smiling.

After they opened the doors and we're greeted with many of the girls in their year, all of which jumped up and greeted them both with loud shouts of 'surprise' before they all gathered Belle and Snow White in their arms. The room was filled with laughter and 'Happy birthday's' before Princess Aurora and Princess Jasmine both led them towards the center of the library where many silk sheets and large fluffy pillows were spread and piled around for the princesses to sleep.

"You did all this for us?" Belle asked in awe.

Snow was beaming "It's amazing!"

"Of course we did this for you! It's your birthday!" Princess Rapunzel squealed, guiding Snow and Belle to sit as all the others copied them and settled in their own spots before laughter and voices of every princess in the library filled the room.

Belle turned to Princess Tiana, a princess she had grown to be quite good friends with, while Snow was obsorbed in a conversation with Aurora.

"Happy birthday Belle!" Tiana said before she hugged Belle. "I have a present for you and Snow, but I'll wait to give Snow hers." Tiana chuckled and brushed a dark curl behind her ear before she handed Belle a neatly wrapped gift that fit inside the palm of her hand.

Belle looked up and the dark skinned princess "What is it?" She asked curiously before holding it to her ear and shaking it. Tiana smiled at her "Open it and you'll find out." Belle started opening the gift while Tiana played with the hem of her sparkly light blue gown.

A smile crept across Belle's face when she saw the necklace. It was a thin silver chain with a small teardrop shaped, light red diamond "Oh Tiana! It's gorgeous!" Belle threw her arms around Tiana in a tight hug.

Tiana let out a weak giggle since she was getting smothered by a 6 stone, 5 foot 4 ball of rainbows and sunshine. "Belle, I'm happy you like you're gift but you're killing me her.

Belle let go as if she grabbed something scolding hot, she looked at Tiana while blushing "Sorry. I do love it." Belle moved her hair and clasped the delicate necklace around her neck. "Thank-you Tiana."

Tiana rolled her eyes at how well-mannered and kind her friend always was. "Belle it's you're birthday."

* * *

- 1:27 am -

Even though it was early in the morning every princess was still wide awake, laughing, talking, drinking wine and just generally having fun, but then things took a wrong turn.

"Hey! Girls! Hush up for a second!" Princess Megara had climbed on one of the tables barefoot of course because climbing up anything in six inch heels and a cupcake deep plum ball gown would just be a death wish.

The princesses silenced themselves though it was clear that most of them were slightly drunk thanks to the help of one too many glasses of wine.

When Megara was happy that everyone was quite she spoke up again. "Let's do a little séance!" She smiled drunkenly. Streight away the room exploded into whispers "Let's call upon the Dark One." Megara said dangerously.

From where Belle stood with Princess Anna and her sister Elsa, she froze. She had hured stories about the Dark One. terrible stories about how he stole children in the night and said children were never seen again, about how he supposedly ate the children, how he ripped out people's toungs or eye's and actually forced them to eat them. She didn't like what Megara was saying.

The light-weight princesses giggled and just let Megara do what she wanted as she would in the end anyway. The others just thought of him as a legend or were ignoring Meg completely. That was what Elsa was doing, Anna on the other hand was drunk of her ass, giggling like a mad woman.

Before anyone could say a word Megara had shouted the words "Dark One, I summon thee!"

Their was silence and nothing happened, while Megara looked crestfallen the others started laughing, even Belle cracked a smile. Their laughter was cut off when a swirling wind consumed the library, the doors slamming shut, locking the frightened princesses in. The wind made books fall from the tall shelves and their hair and dresses blew everywhere. Suddenly the wind died down.

The girls looked at each other, Belle noticed that everyone -she included- was frightened.

"Well that was a bit of a let down!" A high pitched, mocking voice sounded from behind the girls, making them all turn around as fast as they could.

Everyone was silent. Megara was starting to regret what she had just done, she thought it was just an old wives tale which was made up to frighten young children. Obviously not.

"Well?" The lizard man spoke with a sneer and a gesture with his hands.

Belle looked around, All the others were obviously in some kind of shock. "Who are you?" She asked Bodley making some of the girls glear at her, frightened that Belle might have angered the Dark One.

He was anything but angry. He smirked and looked Belle streight in the eyes, reptilian met bright blue. Not taking his eyes away he bowed low

"Rumpelstiltskin."


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White And Rose Red

This chapter takes place in Storybrook before Pilot. Belle is called Lacey (But she's defiantly not like the show's version) Belle works in the library and lives with Mary Margret.

Oh My Gold had made me realize that the second chapter ended up like the 1st. Sorry my computer is fucked up! xx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. except the plot. mwhahaha.

Theresa- Tiana

Justin- Gaston

Justine- Jasmine

Roxanne- Rapunzel

This isn't very long, and I became very sad when writing this about Lacey and Justins relationship.

* * *

"OH NO!" Lacey looked up from her cereal to see her roommate Mary Margret falling out of bed. Lacey smiled at her "Late Mary Margret?"

Mary Margret glared at Lacey "Why didn't you wake me up!?" She asked Lacey pulling on a pair of jeans under her nightgown. Lacey shrugged and smirked "You just looked so adorable!" She laughed.

"Not funny." Mary Margret mumbled shrugging on a cardigan. "What are you doing today?" Mary Margret asked slipping on a ballet flat. "Going to library, working, read, come home and then go on a goddamn date with Justin." Lacey said sourly.

Mary Margret looked at Lacey "If you're not happy with him break up with his sorry ass, Lacey all he does is make you feel like nothing, cheat on you and calls you names. He doesnt deserve you."

This had been gone going on for a long time now, Lacey had been seeing Justin, her awful boyfriend, since she was 15 and all he's ever done is cheat and be mean. Mary Margret wasn't the only one that had tried to get Lacey to break up with Justin, Ruby, Roxanne, Granny, Ashley, Theresa and Justine had all tried to persuade Belle to break up with Justin, every attempt had failed.

Lacey shrugged "He's not that bad, my dad likes him." She said miserably.

Mary Margret looked at her friend "Don't be misrule just because you want you're dad to be happy." Mary Margret looked at the clock "I gotta run! The kids will be arriving at school in 20 minuets. I'll see you later Lacey." They gave each other a hug before Mary Margret ran out the door.

Lacey sighed and her phone chimed. Looking down a her stomach dropped. It was a message from Justin.

_I pik u up at 7.30 wear pink its the only culer dat dosnt make u look like a slut._

Lacey sighed looking down at her blue dress. Does it really make her look like a slut? swallowing the lump in her throat she shoved the phone in to her bag and walked out the door.

She pulled at the bottom of her dress making sure the bruises around her thighs that Justin made were fully hidden. When she was happy that they were, she locked the door and set of to the library.

"I love Justin." She whispered to herself. She didn't love Justin, she just hoped that if she told herself that enough times she would start to belive it. Shes been doing it since she was 15, not once did she even slightly belive those words though she said them to Justin all the time to keep him happy, if she didn't he'd hit her.

without realizing it she had crashed into someone and fell on her ass.

"Lacey? Are you okay?" Looking up she saw Mr Gold looking at her concerned. She gave him a small smile "Yeah, I'm fine"

He offered her his had to help her up and she took it, a electric pulse shot threw her. Brushing of the dirt on her dress she smiled at him "Sorry."

Mr Gold smiled back at her, not one of his cruel ones, a real one. "I'm sorry aswell Lacey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably have a bruise but I've had worse." She said but Gold shook his head. "No not about the fall. You look like you're about to cry." He said, he'd never admit it but he had a slight crush on Lacey, unknown to him Lacey had a crush on him aswell.

She looked at him "N-no I'm fine I just finished reading a book with a sad ending." She said smiling. Gold liked her smile, it lit her whole face up.

"Okay" He smiled. She looked around awkwardly "I-I have to go." She said, somewhat upset.

He nodded looking a little crestfallen "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, for the rent. Bye Lacey."

"Bye Mr Gold." They both walked of in separate directions both thinking the same thing. Each others name didn't suit them.

Also unknown to them both, the mayor was watching, seething from her black car. She didn't like that Mr Gold and Lacey were so close. Nor did Justin who stood in the shadows of an ally on the oppiset street. Their was no denying that their was chemistry between them and neither Regina or Justin liked that, Justin cracked his knuckles. Looks like he'd have to teach Lacey a lesson tonight about flirting with other men.


End file.
